Loki's Little Royal Pain
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: A new baby princess is born to Odin Allfather and his Queen on Asgard. Thor is thrilled to now have a little sister, but Loki on the other hand isn't quite so sure that having a new sibling is a good thing. (I own nothing but my OCs.)
1. Chapter 1

"Allfather! My Lords!" The King's HighGuard knelt as he approached his sovereign and the two young princes with the much anticipated news. "The Queen has succesfully given birth...to a daughter. A healthy girl-child, My King."

Odin smiled at the news and motioned for the messenger to rise. "Thank you Alfr. Tell Frigga I am coming to see her." He instructed. The servant rose at once and left to do as his King requested.

Thor, the elder son of Odin grew wide eyed with excitement when he heard the guard's words. "Did you hear that? We have a sister, Loki! A sister!" He turned to face his younger brother who seemed a bit less excited about the situation than he did.

"So?" Loki shrugged as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Come." Odin placed a guiding hand on each of his sons shoulders. "Let us go and meet our new Princess, shall we?" He led the way to the Queen's Chambers where the midwives were already carrying away the soiled sheets and other things from the area.

Loki sniffed the air gingerly with distaste while Thor pushed slightly ahead of his Father and Brother as the guards admitted them to his Mother's room stopping suddenly in his tracks when he saw the little bundle the Queen was cradling between her arms.

"Hey!" Loki protested when he failed to notice his brother's abrupt standstill and collided into his back.

"Frigga, my Dear!" Odin hurried past his sons and knelt at his wife's bedside. Frigga turned to acknowledge him and reached with one of her hands to stroke affectionately yet a bit wearily at his face.

"My Love. Come meet our new child. You too, Boys." She turned to gesture towards her sons who did not look as if they knew how to react to the object their Mother held with such tenderness and care.

Odin gently stroked back the swaddling cloth from his newest child's face. "Ah...she is as beautiful as her Mother." He praised chuckling a bit as the baby reacted a bit to his touch.

Thor reached to touch the tip of her little hand which barely was visible over the top of the blanket. "Hello there. I'm your Brother, Thor." He smiled though the infant did not open her eyes or react much to his touch.

Loki stood silently by staring at his new sibling with uncertainty in his eyes. He made no move to touch her or even to speak to her as his older brother had done.

 _How silly._ The young prince thought as he watched his Mother coo at the infant while gently smoothing the pale fuzzy tuft of hair that covered the top of the baby's head. _She's just a baby. She can't understand what we say._

"She will need a name." Odin spoke, breaking into Loki's thoughts. He reached to take his newborn daughter into his own arms and raised her up so that she seemed to glow under the light of the late evening sun.

"A name fit for the Daughter of Odin. A name like...Frea. Frea Odinsdottir." Odin smiled as he pronounced the name.

Frigga matched his smile. "Frea." Thor turned to exchange glances with Loki. "I like it. Don't you, Brother?"

Loki shrugged. "I suppose. Father, might I be excused to continue my studies?" He turned to face his Father without so much as blinking at his sister.

Odin turned his attention to his younger son. "Of course, Loki. Thor you best run along too. There is still lots to be done before our Princess is presentated to the realm." The Allfather smiled and rocked the little royal infant in his arms affectionately.

Thor frowned and turned to stare after his brother who was already halfway up the stairs to the door of his Mother's Chamber.

...

"Loki, you should really give our sister a chance. She may be an infant, but she's already quite strong. A lot stronger than some of my sparring partners might I add. Not to mention, prettier. Let her hold your finger. See how strong she is." Thor chuckled as he let his three month old sister grab his finger again.

Loki scoffed from the corner of the room where he was sitting, a book propped up on his lap. "No thank you. And most infants are...pretty." He sighed and licked his finger before turning a page.

Thor frowned at the tone in his voice. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Loki remained calm and nonchalant.

"Every time someone so much as mentions Frea you turn surly and uninterested. You never want to be near her either." Thor added. Loki slammed his book shut.

"I just don't have time to fuss over her. Master Rennell is going to test me next week and I need to practice." The younger prince stood roughly adjusting his cape before flouncing from the nursery where his elder brother had dragged him in.

Thor sighed and glared slightly after him before returning to his attention to his cooing sister. "Don't mind him. He's just jealous because Mother no longer has as much time for him now." He whispered tickling the baby's tummy as she lay staring at him with wide innocent eyes.

"I bet if he gave you a chance though he wouldn't think you're so bad. Right Frea?" Thor continued. Frea burbled as if agreeing with her brother.

Thor chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll always take care of you no matter what. I promise." He bent and kissed the baby on her forehead tickling her with the long tendrils of his golden hair.

"You'll make her sneeze! Ignorant Oaf!" Loki suddenly reappeared at the nursery entrance, his spell books still clutched his pale marble like hand.

Thor turned abruptly at the exclamatian not expecting his brother to have lingered. "I will not. Besides I thought you didn't care for Frea." He gave his brother a pointed look, causing him to falter briefly.

"I...I don't." Loki turned quickly, leaving the room this time. Thor smirked after him before looking back down to continue playing with his baby sister. "We'll soon see about that."

...

"Mother?" Loki quickly entered the library where his Mother usually sat pouring over a large text of some sort after dinner. He was surprised when the library was empty save for the old bookkeeper.

"Fenrir, where is my Mother?" Loki addressed the old librarian who looked up from the manuscript he was cleaning when he saw the young prince.

"Her Majesty, the Queen, your Mother is in the royal nursery I believe attending to the Princess." Fenrir answered readily adjusting his spectacles before continuing. "Is there something I might assist you with, my Prince?"

Loki shook his head. Only his Mother could help him with the question he had. Well she and his tutor Master Rennell, but Master Rennell was the one testing him on his spell knowledge.

"No. Thank you Fenrir." He nodded his appreciation to the librarian for his help before leaving the library and heading in the direction of the nursery where his baby sister lived when Thor or her nursemaid weren't playing with her in the gardens.

It still incensed Loki a little when he thought of how his Mother despite having employed a well skilled and kind hearted nursemaid still insisted on being heavily involved in the care of her newborn child.

She hardly had enough time to help Loki with his magic now as she used to before and whenever he'd come to her even just to seek solace after a long day of training and studying, he always found her busy nursing Frea or bathing her or trying to soothe her to sleep.

"Ah Loki! Come in! I was hoping to find Thor, but I have no more time." Frigga turned from the large cradle which she stood over, smiling at her younger son as she held out a round white bundle to him.

Loki wrinkled his nose as the baby's face into view.

"Will you please hold your sister and watch her for me until I get back? Your Father the King has asked that I be present tonight at the Council and I've sent the nursemaid on an errand." The Queen gently positioned her younger son's arms before placing the cooing infant into them.

"She shouldn't need anything other than company since I changed her napkin and she was fed less than an hour ago."

Loki looked down on the little child with distaste seeing a spittle of saliva on her chin. "Actually Mother, I was hoping you could help me with a spell I am having trouble mastering. Master Rennell is going to test me on it in two days." He looked pleadingly at his Mother hoping she would agree to help him and turn his sister over to the care of his elder brother.

Instead of taking the child from him, Frigga bent and kissed the top of his head tenderly before cupping her hand about his cheek. "I wish I could help you my son, but first I must attend the Council. Take care of Frea till then and until the nursemaid returns. I will try not to be long." She promised.

This answer was most unsatisfying to the young demi god who did not want to wait or watch his baby sister even for a second. However, he knew better than to protest further the word of his mother the Queen no matter how gentle and kind she was.

So he nodded his head and tried to appear accomodating. Frigga then kissed him again this time against his right temple then hurried from the nursery, leaving Loki alone with his tiny sister.

As soon as his mother's footsteps had faded from earshot, the little princess suddenly began to bleat and cry, startling the Prince who did not know that such a loud powerful sound could come from something so small and delicate.

The sound quickly became irritating to Loki however and he soon became desperate to make it stop. Looking about, he half hoped that his Mother might hear the crying and quickly return to soothe the infant.

Of course the Queen did not return and as the babe continued to wail and squirm in his arms, Loki's desperation quickly grew.

Resigning himself to the fact that his Mother would not return, the young prince wandered through the grand nursery chamber hoping to find something that would distract the baby and stop her loud pitiful cries.

Coming upon her cradle, Loki set the infant inside it covering her with the soft blankets and setting the doll which had been gifted to her at her presentation ceremony beside her.

To his dismay, the child only began to wail harder even knocking the doll away with one of her tiny little arms.

Inwardly Loki groaned though his irritation was slowly changing into sympathy for his sister. "You just want Mother to come back, don't you? So do I." He muttered, though of course the babe paid him no attention.

Sighing to himself, Loki reached through the sheets and picked up the baby again, this time holding her against his chest before walking over to the chair where his Mother usually sat when she was holding Frea.

Sitting down, he lowered the infant down onto his lap and stared at her reddening little face which was crumpled up with tears at the moment.

Growing aggravated with the loud piercing noise she was making, Loki rocked the babe slowly wondering what to do. If the baby continued crying a servant would soon come to see what the matter was and his Mother might even be displeased if she found out he did nothing to soothe her.

She might even refuse to help him master his new spell.

Looking about in desperation, the young demi god finally noticed an intricate little silver mobile which his Father had had hung up over the princess's cradle soon after her birth.

Seven tiny crystal pegasuses and cherubs with precious gold stones for wings hung from it.

As he watched the tiny figures sway slowly from the golden hook on the ceiling, an idea came to the young prince's mind. Recalling to himself the animation spell he had recently mastered, he lifted a hand towards the mobile.

Immediately, the intricate silver pieces began to move and swivel in all directions until the tiny crystalline winged horses started to move on their own, tossing their manes and kicking their fore feet into the air.

Flicking his wrist, Loki muttered a soft incantation causing the tiny figurines to neigh and whinny softly as they floated around the air coming closer to where he sat with his infant sister on his lap.

Seeing the strange yet wonderous sight above her, the babe soon ceased crying and instead stared seemingly awestruck at the little winged horses who pawed the air, sending up little magical poofs of magic sparkles as they did so.

Delighted when the glittering substance fell over them, Frea let out soft squeal of a laugh, reaching one of her chubby little arms as if to touch the mystical substance.

Loki found himself smiling too at his sister's cheerful amusement. Not even his own Father paid him so much attention when he'd demonstrate his charms and spell work. And Thor was by far the worst audience he ever had.

"Oh you like that, do you? Well just wait, cause I can do much more." The young sorceror bragged, raising his arm again. This time, he turned his attention to the little cherub charms hanging on the mobile.

With a wriggle of his fingertips, he sent the little angels flying off their hooks in a v-shape formation like the birds near summer's end.

Maintaining his concentration, Loki manipulated the spell so that the little cherubs began to change formation shapes starting from an eight pointed star to a heart, then to the symbol of eternity. All the while they moved, they sang one of Queen Frigga's best lullabies.

The babe laughed and waved her arms even more with delight at hearing the music. Pleased, Loki used his magic to make all the figures gather in a line and bow to the tiny princess like after one of the royal theatre performances his Father sometimes ordered for special banquets.

"Oh!...Your highness I...I had no idea...that is Queen Frigga instructed me..." The nursemaid struggled to find words as she gaped at the young prince upon finding him in the royal nursery with the baby princess.

Loki looked up from his fun and sighed though he was glad to see the nursemaid.

 _Finally! This is my chance to hand my little burden over and go wait for Mother at the Council Chamber so I can get her help on my new spell._ He thought, sending the figurines back to the mobile before making to rise from his chair.

At that moment the baby suddenly nestled into his tunic, startling the young prince since he wasn't expecting the tiny little creature to do such a thing.

Looking down, Loki saw that the babe was becoming drowsy and smiled as a yawn escaped from between her tiny puckered lips.

 _She watched me perform my spells with such avid interest until their antics wearied her out. Not even Father acts as interested as she did._ The young Demigod leaned over and drew his infant sister gently closer to him before speaking to the nursemaid.

"My Mother the Queen has asked me to look after the Princess until she returns from the Royal Council." He responded formally to the young woman as she stood unsure of what to do as the only instructions she recieved from her mistress was to complete her errand as soon as possible so that she may watch over the Princess while the Queen attended to her other duties.

Sensing her awkwardness, Loki waved his free hand in a dismissive manner at her. "Go on Lyra. I can stay with my sister until my Mother returns. Go and await her Majesty's summons." He ordered, uttering a slight barely noticeable smile to the maid before returning his attention to his infant sister who was now sleeping peacefully in the circle of his other arm.

Nodding her understanding, the nursemaid bowed at once, secretly pleased that the younger prince was finally beginning to accept the newest member of his family. Having been appointed Princess Frea's nurse since the first hours of her life, she was no stranger to the slight animosity Loki had had towards his baby sister for the past couple of months, unlike Prince Thor who almost immediately took to the baby.

"Yes my Prince. As you command." She turned quickly to exit the nursery, leaving the little princess to rest in safety and contentedness in the security of her brother's newly loving embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

(For the Readers of "Loki's Little Royal Pain" and "Frea Odinstottir", I have a new Frea story I'd like to share with you since you enjoyed those other two Thor one-shots I wrote. This one features a more teenage-ish Frea so I hope you guys enjoy. I tried so hard to keep everyone in character. I own nothing but my OCs.)

...

"Odin Allfather, King of Asgard. It is a great honor to be meeting you this fine day. I cannot tell you how much we have all looked forward to this day. It is an honor beyond all measure to have our son's suit for your daughter's hand accepted." Agnar, King of Alfheim spoke regally as he sat at the banquetting table on Odin's right hand.

Next to him was his son Orvar who was sipping steadily at his goblet of wine while surveying the plate of choice meats and vegetation which had been placed before him minutes earlier.

Across from him, Frea Odinstottir watched the young foreign prince with a certain sense of pleasure and satisfaction in her lowered gaze, much to the amusement of her brothers.

Frea had been quite excited when she was informed that she was to be betrothed to the crowned prince of Alfheim since she had long favored him as an ideal suitor.

Now no less than three days since the final negotiations had begun, she looked as if she would consent to be wedded immediately if Odin Allfather agreed to it.

However since she was not yet sixteen and Asgardian tradition deemed it improper for a maiden especially of royal birth to be wedded before her coming of age, the actual marriage would be delayed for two more years.

"The honor is ours Good king Agnar. As a matter of fact it is we who are honored by your agreement to the betrothal. I assure you Frea will be a fine future Queen Consort someday worthy of Alfheim." Odin responded, reclining as he enjoyed the banquet with his Queen and new allies.

A few seats down from him, Thor the eldest son of Odin snorted a bit as he took a sip from his golden goblet. "If Alfheim really is worthy of _her_." He muttered under his breath, though not low enough for his younger brother Loki to miss.

Loki turned from his own meal and cast a look of confusion at her elder brother since he had never before while the betrothal was still being formed and discussed expressed any kind of disapproval at the match made for their younger sister.

In fact he had always seemed as eager for the match to be made as Frea and their Father was.

"What?" Loki started to voice his confusion in a low voice when Prince Orvar suddenly stood from his seat at the table, drawing everyone's attention.

"Father? Allfather? I wonder if I might have permission to invite the Lady Frea for a walk in the gardens following the meal? With her chaperone of course. I would relish a chance to get to know her before our wedding day arrives." Orvar spoke regally and with great respect in his tone.

Still a dark suspicious look came over Thor's eyes though again, no one noticed except Loki.

Odin and Agnar exchanged brief glances then Agnar smiled approvingly and nodded to give his consent. "That is a wonderful idea my Son. I am sure the Princess is eager to know you as well." He responded causing a blush to rise to Frea's cheeks.

Odin stood from his seat to command all the attention in the banqueting chamber. "There is no need to rush such things. Frea will not come of age to marry for two years. Perhaps sometime during those years we can arrange for you Prince Orvar to return to Asgard and meet with Princess Frea in a more festive setting."

"A ball perhaps, to celebrate Princess Frea's fifteenth birthday." Queen Frigga added. Frea was visibly well pleased with her Mother's suggestion though Prince Orvar seemed dissatisfied. Thor on the other hand was the picture of relief.

"But the night is still young. Let the young lovers have their night in the gardens. After all if the Princess is chaperoned we can be assured of her safety and propriety can we not?" King Agnar insisted, making the tension return to Thor's expression.

Odin and Frigga exchanged glances. "Well...I suppose so. Does Prince Orvar's invitation please you, Frea Odinstottir?" Odin turned towards his only daughter who had been silent during this whole conversation.

Now she nodded her head and answered, keeping her eyes lowered respectfully."Yes Father. It does please me much. I will send for Lyra to accompany me." Frea smiled and her parents both smiled back at her when Thor suddenly stood from his chair causing the table to tremble a bit.

"Father, I think it might be wise to send a couple of guards with them as well!...For protection." Thor added quickly when his outburst caused all present at the banquet to stare at him, some in surprise, others namely Odin Allfather in disapproval and Frea in annoyance.

"It is only a stroll through our gardens. Lyra will be ample protection for Frea and I am sure Prince Orvar can take care of himself." Frigga spoke up before any harsh words could be thrown.

The young Prince started to nod, but Odin spoke first. "I agree. Sit down Thor! At once." Subdued and knowing that this was not the right time to continue speaking out, Thor reluctantly retook his seat muttering an apology.

"Well then!...Shall I send for the dessert course?" Frigga proposed, trying to maintain the fairly joyful air of the occasion though Thor and Frea were both still scowling while Orvar had an unreadable expression on his face.

Loki on the other hand merely glanced around awkwardly.

"An excellent idea Frigga My Dear. I have had the royal pastry chefs prepare a most delectable delight in honor of this most wonderful occasion." Odin's mood eased and he motioned for the servants to begin clearing away the supper platters.

King Agnar nodded and smiled pleasantly as the platters which were previously filled with fine meats, salads, casseroles and breads were taken away and replaced with a variety of intricate sweets.

In the meanwhile, other kitchen servants moved to refill every goblet on the table with new wine.

Unable to stand the lingering tension around the banqueting hall, Loki uttered a soft sigh then made a slight hand motion with his right hand under the table.

A few moments later, Thor suddenly yelped in surprise causing the servant who was refilling his goblet to nearly spill the wine all over the table.

Frea glanced up from her plate and barely managed to stifle her laughter at what she saw happening at her eldest brother's place.

Thor's fork, instead of laying flat and motionless on the table as it should be was bouncing around the circumference of his plate evading Thor's every attempt to reclaim it in order to enjoy his share of the dessert.

It almost appeared to be dancing, but although Frea knew exactly who was responsible for her brother's plight, she did her best to cover her laughter and carefully avoided looking in Loki's direction.

"Loki!" Of course, Odin Allfather was not fooled for an instant and he gazed disapprovingly at his younger son's antics.

Immediately Loki canceled the spell and straightened in his seat, smiling the smile of a good and dutiful son. "Sorry Father. Just a bit of fun." He apologized giving both his brother and sister a mischevious look before picking up his own fork to sample dessert.

Thor merely glared at him return.

...

"You really must get over it Brother. It was just a little trick I played to ease some of the tension at dinner, which might I add you created. Besides, I could have done worse." Loki tried to appease his older Brother who had not ceased pacing across the sitting room they had adjoined to after dessert had ended and Prince Orvar had taken their sister along with her nursemaid for their walk in the gardens.

"It is not your trick which has me vexed, Brother. It is that snake who dares call himself a worthy suitor for our sister!" Thor grumbled, stopping as he reached a window in the room.

This was the window that looked out into the east quadrant of the royal gardens. Rising from his seat in an armchair, Loki moved to join Thor and together they looked out to see Frea and Orvar just leaving the east quadrant with Lyra close behind.

The sitting room was too faraway to hear exactly what was being said between the two young royals, but they were able to see just enough to see Orvar pick a white flower from a tree and offer it to Frea.

"He seems civil enough to me." Loki shrugged as the two brothers watched Frea accept the token and take in its fragrance.

"Yes well appearances are deceiving." Thor stalked from the window and plopped down in one of the long cushioned recliners. This one was embroidered with red and gold thread.

Loki turned from the window. "All right Brother, what is really going on here?" He asked, folding his arms behind his back.

"You've been surly all during the banquet and until this evening I was under the impression that you approved of our sister's match as much as Father did."

Thor clenched his jaw. "That was before I heard the things that were said about Orvar." He wrinkled his nose. "The last time I accompanied Father to Alfheim to seal the final arrangements for Frea's betrothal."

Loki's expression sank into a concerned frown at this. "What sort of things did you hear?" He asked, looking back towards the window though Frea and Orvar were no longer within view.

Thor sighed. "I heard..a few of the servants in Alfheim...speaking to each other of how often Orvar had bedded each of them." Loki's frown deepened.

"What's worse is they were speaking of it like...like it was a competition between them. The thought of our dear sister marrying such a man and going to live in a realm where such things are tolerated..." Thor shook his head.

"Of course Father never took my concerns seriously. He says I shouldn't take too much stock to the mutterings of servants." He sighed and Loki finally turned away from the window.

"Well perhaps he has a point. However, if more than one of them spoke of it, it would be difficult to completely discredit the implications." He reasoned.

"That is exactly what I said to Father, but with the reputation of the royal house of Asgard at stake and Frea being so pleased to be matched to the Prince of her dreams, I guess he hadn't the heart to confront the rumors." Thor retorted, running a hand through his long golden hair.

Loki sighed and nodded his head. "Perhaps. At this point I suppose all we can do is keep a watchful eye on Frea and hope that the rumors aren't all true." He started to move to take a seat on a richly embroidered armchair directly across from Thor when the door to the sitting room opened and Frea burst in, her cheeks flushed with joy and the flower in her hair.

"Oh Brothers! I've just had the most wonderful night! Prince Orvar told me all about Alfheim. He said the gardens there are twice as beautiful as the ones here in Asgard and that once I become his Queen I will be permitted to plant whatever I wish in the Queen's Gallery. I told him it couldn't be possible of course, that nothing could surpass the splendors of Asgard, but then he said that I was right. That Asgard will always be the more beautiful whilst I, it's most beauteous flower is in it." The young Princess clasped her small slender hands together dreamily and twirled once on her toe with pleasure.

Thor groaned and rolled his eyes before rising from the recliner. "How revolting." He muttered, though of course his sister did not hear him.

"And of course, Orvar himself is not lacking. We spent so many glorious minutes speaking of his many feats in battle and tournament, and of the music he loves to hear. Of course we also conversed on the things we hope for on our wedding day. I could not have hoped for Father to make me a better match Brothers!" Frea continued, coming to sit in a chair next to Loki before relaying the most exciting bit of news to her elder brothers.

"Well I am pleased that you are so happy, dear Sister." Loki smiled indulgingly at the Princess whilst shooting his brother with a quick pointed look.

Thor just tensed visibly.

"Oh thank you Loki." Frea returned Loki's smile before continuing. "Prince Orvar has also asked to meet with me again one last time before he and his Father King Agnar make their return to Alfheim on the morn. I gave my consent."

"No!" The word was out of Thor's mouth like the roar of a thunderclap before the eldest Odinson could temper himself. "Sister, I beg of you! Please do not meet him again!" He pleaded, coming to stand before his youngest sibling.

A look of pure indignance came over Frea's previously glowing complexion. "And why not? He is my betrothed and I gave him my word." She retorted, her eyes seemingly glowing as they did whenever she was angry or annoyed.

Thor sighed and knelt on the cold stone floor in front of the Princess, taking her smaller slighter hands gently in his large battle worn ones.

"Prince Orvar of Alfheim...is not what he appears Frea. Please promise me that you will not meet him again without Father present. I fear what may happen if he has you alone." He pleaded though his sister's expression only hardened at his supplication.

"I gave my promise to Orvar first." She stood from her seat, pulling her hands away from her brother's. "Besides I will not be alone. Lyra will accompany me again." Thor came to his feet.

"But I have heard things. Please Little Sister, do you not still trust me most amongst all men in the universe?" He asked trying to coax her by appealing to her favor.

Frea only sighed in response and Thor knew by the way her glare was still prominent that she was not likely to listen to him this time.

"I do, but Orvar is my betrothed and I will meet him in the morning as I promised. Besides I am more than capable of taking care of myself." She persisted stubbornly.

Without speaking another word, the Princess turned and stalked from the sitting room slamming the door for good measure on her way out.

Thor slumped defeatedly at this while Loki popped up from his armchair. "Well, that went rather well. I suppose I too shall turn in for the night. Father does expect us to be present too after all when the King and Crowned Prince of Alfheim take their leave of Asgard. Goodnight Brother." He strolled for the door, his tone quite casual for the levity of the current situation.

"She has never shunned my advice before. Why won't she listen?" Thor wondered more to himself then to Loki as his mind filled with dreadful thoughts of what could happen to their sister in the morning.

The younger Prince paused on his way out of the sitting room. "She is most likely infatuated with Orvar and therefore cannot bear to see any fault in him." Loki shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"I seem to recall you were the same way when that Lady of Vanaheim visited once. What was her name again? Brynhildr was it?" Loki slowed his step and started to stroke his chin thoughtfully when he saw Thor's eyes narrow at him.

"Never fear Brother." He quickly sobered himself, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

"I will speak to her again myself. You are not the only one she trusts after all." He turned and continued on his way, leaving the sitting room and heading for the corridor that led to the royal bedchambers in the palace.

However, instead of going to his own chambers he went to his sister's and knocked politely three times upon the door.

"Go away Thor! I do not wish to speak to you anymore tonight!" Frea's snappish response came slightly muffled through the heavy door that led into her rooms.

Loki sighed and leaned one elbow against the door. "It is just I, Sister. Loki. Are you decent?" He asked. Hearing footsteps approach the door, Loki quickly moved away from it just before it was opened by his younger sister.

She did not open it wide however, just enough for her to peer out at her second older brother with narrowed eyes.

"Did Thor send you convince me to give up on my meeting with Prince Orvar? You may tell him that I will not change my mind." Frea spoke indignantly though Loki shook his head.

"Nay Little Sister, I came on my own to make sure you were all right. You seemed quite upset when you stormed off on our brother earlier." The God of Mischief answered, seeming genuinely concerned despite the laughing look in his eyes.

Frea sighed and looked down at her feet. "It's just...I've waited so long for this betrothal to happen, and now that it _has_ happened...I had thought that Thor was supportive of the match just like Mother and Father. Whatever he's heard of Orvar, they can't be as bad as he imagines. He's been so gracious to me this whole evening." She confided.

Loki moved to push the door open a little wider. "Thor is only showing his concern for you as a good elder brother must. You are our only sister after all Frea."

Frea gave Loki a protesting look. "But I gave Prince Orvar my word I'd meet him." She insisted.

"I know. And I am sure since you have made your promise already, Thor will not force you to break it against your will." Loki replied easily. "He knows as well as I how much this engagement means to you." He promised.

Frea finally allowed herself to smile again. "Thank you Brother. I will take Lyra with me again as a chaperone as I promised. I know Father would insist on it as well and it is only proper." Her voice softened and Loki smiled back at her.

"Good. Only Frea?" He persisted and Frea looked back up to meet his gaze. "If anything should happen...when you meet Prince Orvar in the morning, do not hesitate to come to one of us at once. As supportive as I am for this match, I will not abide anyone dishonoring or otherwise harming you in anyway. I am sure the same stands for Thor and for Mother and Father."

Frea sighed at this, but nodded her head. "I will. Thank you for coming to speak to me Brother. I will see you later in the morning." She stepped back to shut the door and Loki nodded in affirmation. "Goodnight Sister."

...

"Shh! Quiet Loki or they will hear us!" Thor hissed as he and his younger brother hid themselves behind a wall several feet away from where their sister was walking with Prince Orvar just before he and his Father were to return to their home realm.

"I _am_ being quiet!" Loki insisted in as loud a whisper as he dared, peering around his brother just in time to see Orvar leading Frea farther away from their hiding spot.

Frea's nursemaid Lyra of course was following at a reasonable distance, but still Thor was not at ease and to be truthful neither was Loki especially after he had earlier witnessed the cad putting his arm about the Princess's lower back briefly.

" _You_ are the one who knocked into a column and nearly gave away our positions!" The younger prince continued not appreciating his elder brother pinning all the blame on him.

"I can't hear what they are saying to each other!..Oh Odin's beard! Why is he taking her farther and farther away? Lyra can hardly keep up!" Thor grumbled, clenching a fist as he kept watch around the corner of the wall.

Loki peered around as well. "He may be up to something. We could try to sneak to that wall over there. I can use a concealment charm to hide our approach." He suggested, pointing towards a corridor that lay a few feet away from their current hiding place.

Thor shook his head. "Your concealment charm won't work as well here without any natural dust clouds or hazes. I think we should sneak out only one at a time to that wall in order to avoid rousing their attention." He argued, earning a glowering frown from his younger brother.

"My concealment charms are not that clumsy! They've worked before! Frea and Orvar will never even hear us moving." Loki argued.

"Yes, just like Master Sigrund never heard you when you attempted to hide a newt under his books." Thor retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Loki sighed, forgetting to be quiet. "That was a long time ago. I am quite proficient with my spell work now!" He insisted.

"If proficient means using your magic only to play tricks then I suppose you are." Thor shrugged. Loki started to lunge at his brother when there was a sharp piercing scream which echoed through the halls of the palace.

Quickly forgetting their argument, Thor and Loki shoved each other in an attempt to to be the first to leap out from their hiding place and pursue the source of the scream.

"That sounded like nursemaid! Something must have happened to Frea!" Thor panicked as he managed to push his way out first. Loki however was close on his heels.

"Then let's find her quickly!" He snapped already pivoting around to run towards the direction of the scream though it had faded away by this point.

"Frea!" Thor called as he ran down the corridor he saw Frea and Orvar walking through previously.

As the two princes rounded the first corner towards the east courtyard, Thor suddenly halted in his tracks nearly causing Loki to collide into him.

"Oh! My Lord Thor! Prince Loki! He struck my Lady! Prince Orvar has hurt Frea!" Lyra wailed as the princess ran from her embrace to the protective arms of her oldest brother.

"Unforgiveable! Where is that Son of a Demon?" Thor nearly growled, looking about the area for moment as he held his weeping sister while Loki stared at Frea with an expression that was a mixture of worry and indignance.

"Oh the coward ran when he heard me scream. Oh my Lady...My poor poor Lady..." Lyra wailed as she wrung her hands distressedly.

Loki took a step closer towards his brother and sister. "Frea..what happened? Why did that filth strike you?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous. Frea lifted her face from Thor's chest.

"He...tried to force himself on me." She whimpered and Loki winced, his eyes darkening when he saw the swollen red spot on her right cheek. Thor clenched his jaw tightly.

"When I told him it was not in the Asgardian tradition to share such intimacies before the wedding day, he told me it was within his rights as my future husband to do with me as he saw fit." Frea continued, biting her lip as she covered her cheek with her hand.

The expressions on both Thor and Loki's faces darkened even more at this revelation, but they remained silent until Frea had finished speaking.

"When I resisted him again...he struck me in my face and threw me to the ground!" Frea began to dissolve into tears again and Thor reactively tightened his embrace around her.

"The snake will pay!" The young god of Thunder hissed as Loki clenched his own hands into fists to keep them from shaking too violently at this revelation.

"Lyra, take Frea back to her chambers and look after her there until we come. Send a message to Father as well saying that Frea is not well enough to bid the King of Alfheim farewell. I will explain things to him and Mother in person. Come Loki!" Thor ordered quietly, gently giving her sister back into the care of her Lady's Maid, though his rage was clear to all as he strode off grabbing the Mjolnir from his belt.

Lyra nodded her head in compliance, already reaching to take her young mistress by the arm. "Yes My Lord. Come Dear." She spoke quietly to the Princess, leading her back down the corridor towards her chambers as she continued to weep.

Loki stared after them, his jaw tightening ever so slightly as the sound of Frea's crying echoed in the corridor. His right hand almost unconsciously moved towards the dagger he had always had hidden beneath the folds of his cloak.

"Come Loki!" Thor repeated then, more aggravated and aggressively than before. Sighing in both frustration and indignance, Loki turned and strode sharply after his brother, hoping Thor would leave enough of Orvar for him to personally ravage.

...

"Do you think we might have taken things...a little too far back there Brother?" Loki asked carelessly, still scowling as he wiped his right hand off on the corner of his cloak.

Thor shot him a glare that if looks could kill would have sent Loki straight to the afterlife. "Actually I would have liked to give him a few more blows myself." He shook his own hand out though he knew his knuckles would be bruised for a while yet.

Loki sighed. "Honestly, I would have liked to as well, but...I can't help wondering whether Alfheim would not see our battering of the crowned prince as grounds for declaring war on Asgard." He frowned, looking at his hand before continuing to rub it clean.

Thor sighed tensely through his nostrils as they reached the hall where Frea's Chambers were located.

"Let them declare war. I will take them all down single-handedly if it means defending the honor and health of our sister." The young god of Thunder very nearly growled the words as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Loki started to respond, but Thor cut him off.

"It is Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson. May we enter?" Thor asked still in a booming voice though his tone lost its earlier sharpness. The door opened slowly revealing the nursemaid Lyra who peered at the two princes for a moment before opening the door wider.

"My lords!...Please! What news on the King and Crowned Prince of Alfheim? Have they left Asgard?" The nursemaid asked as she hastily stepped to the side to allow Thor and Loki to enter the room.

Without hesitating Thor strode in with Loki at his heels. "They and all of Alfheim have henceforth been forbidden from ever setting foot on Asgard under pain of death...and the betrothal has been broken." He muttered bitterly as his eyes fell on Frea who was sitting at the enclosure of a large window twirling what appeared to be a long dagger between her slender and delicate fingers.

"Oh that is very well. I am glad of it, but my Lady...I'm afraid she is still very distressed. I've...tried to tend to the mark on her face as best I could, but..." Lyra started and trailed off as she followed Thor's gaze to where her mistress sat, seemingly staring out at the setting sun.

Thor sighed and nodded his head. "You did well Lyra. Let us try to speak to her." He said softly, gesturing at Loki before taking long strides over to his sister.

Loki followed silently as Lyra nodded and hurried to empty the water basin.

"Frea? Sister, are you all right now?" Thor asked softly as he came to sit across from Frea, wincing when he saw that her cheek was still a little red. When the Princess failed to elicit any response, Loki knelt down next to her and grabbed the dagger in her hand.

"Frea, don't do that. You'll cut yourself." He reprimanded softly. Frea responded only by pulling away from his touch and continuing to play with her dagger.

"Sister, everything is all right now. Father has banished Orvar and King Agnar and he has seen to the swift breaking of your betrothal. You need not ever fear that swine laying a hand on you ever again." Thor attempted to reassure her.

Still Frea gave no response. Sighing in defeat when she continued to remain silent, Loki stood back on his feet, nudging Thor in the arm.

"Come Brother. Perhaps she needs more time on her own." He muttered, turning to leave.

At that moment however, the dagger slid from Frea's grip and narrowly missing Loki's foot, clattered noisely to the floor startling Lyra who had just returned to the chamber with the now empty water basin in her hands.

Flinching, Loki whirled back around to see Frea's shoulders shaking again. "I'm so...sorry Thor. I should have listened when you tried to tell me..." She started to speak when a tear slid down her cheek.

Thor shook his head and reached to wipe it away. "It is all right Frea. He had us all fooled at the beginning. Besides I may not have made it easy for you listen to me." He spoke, wincing when he saw her cheek was still bruised.

Sniffing, Frea straightened her posture and rubbed at her eyes. "Do you...do you think there is any prince in all the realms who...who is truly good?" The Princess asked softly, looking away from her brothers as if afraid to hear the answer.

"There may yet be." Loki answered before Thor could beat him to it. "But no matter what happens after today Frea, know this." He knelt back down next to his sister and picked up her dagger from the floor.

"Any fool, be he of high or low blood will at the very least have his nose blooded and his jaw broken in multiple places should he should ever try to accost or harm you again in any way." Loki spoke with a low menace to his voice, grinning underneath the look in his eyes as he carefully held out the handle of the small weapon.

"I concur." Thor agreed, wiggling the fingers on his slightly bruised hand as Frea choked out a weak sounding laugh.

"Oh is...that why there is blood on your fingers Loki?" She asked wiping her eyes before taking the dagger from her brother and slipping it back into its sheath at her waist.

Loki looked at his hand, shrugged and smirked again. "Perhaps." He answered carelessly and vaguely. Frea made a face.

"Let us just say that Alfheim's firstborn will not be able to ravish any maidens for a long while yet." Thor grinned slightly, inclining an eyebrow at his sister before standing back to his feet.

Frea looked a little pale then, but the look quickly vanished from her face. "Oh...I see." She murmured, looking out of her window again at the courtyard below.

Thor lightly nudged her in her shoulder.

"Come what say you to an afternoon of sword training to chase away the horrors of the morning, Frea? You've been pestering me for a while to teach you a few movements anyway. I might as well teach you some now before Father sends me away on another conquest." The eldest Odinson offered with a chuckle.

Frea's eyes lit up at that and she turned away from the window to rise to her own feet. "I would like that. Will you come too Loki? I have been practicing more with my dagger under Master Ilsid and I'd love to show you." She looked at Loki hopefully.

Pretending to have to think on it, Loki tapped his fingers against his chin. "Well...I suppose I could come for a second or two. I do have a session with Master Rennell today, as well as new stacks of spellbooks I need to master. Not to mention my horse needs to be groom-."

Loki laughed, cutting himself off mid sentence when Frea swatted at his arm. "I jest! Of course I'll come. I would never pass up an opportunity to pick on my sister's feeble dagger skills." He snickered, this time getting punched in the chest.

"Oh hold your tongue Brother! My skills are not that feeble!" Frea sighed with a roll of her eyes. Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh they aren't?"

"Loki, I would not provoke her right now." Thor added warningly though there was a twinkle of a jest in his expression as well.

Loki held up his hands in a defensive manner as Frea crossed her arms. "Oh far be it for me to further upset her." He playfully chucked Frea under her chin. "It was only a bit of fun. Now come before we lose the day."

He started to lead the way out of Frea's chambers. Shaking her head, Frea started to follow when Thor stepped in her way.

"Are you all right now, Frea?" He asked quietly, swinging his warhammer in his right hand. Frea nodded her head at him.

"I will be all right." She answered reassuringly, tucking a loose wisp of her hair behind her ear before hurrying after Loki into the hall. With a smile, Thor quickly followed.


End file.
